SENTIMIENTOS
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Yona habla con Zeno sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hak. ¿Se decidirá finalmente a confesar su amor?


¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! Espero que paséis un día genial junto a vuestros seres queridos.

Yo, por mi parte, os dejo aquí este fanfic con un poquito de romance entre Yona y Hak. Espero que os guste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

Yona se encontraba sola en el medio del bosque sentada sobre un tronco caído. Su semblante era serio y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los miembros del grupo se había acercado a ella hasta que éste la habló:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola, señorita?

Yona se sobresalto, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, a la vez que giraba la cabeza para ver que Zeno que se había sentado a su lado. Él la estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa traviesa.

-Zeno. Me has asustado. A veces eres tan sigiloso.

La sonrisa de Zeno se amplió.

-No era la intención de Zeno asustar a la señorita.

-Mentiroso – le acusó la chica haciendo un leve puchero.

-Es cierto. Zeno no es tan malo. Tal vez Ryokuryuu… - dejó la frase a medias al ver en la cara de la pelirroja que esta no le creía ni una palabra -. Está bien. Zeno lo hizo a posta – reconoció finalmente, con un suspiro de derrota, mientras que la chica esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo -. Pero Zeno no lo pudo evitar. La señorita estaba tan concentrada que ha sido tan fácil para Zeno. Por cierto, ¿en qué estabas pensando tan profundamente?

Ante su pregunta, Yona se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada a la vez que se movía en su lugar nerviosamente.

-En nada importante – le respondió finalmente de forma evasiva.

-¿La señorita no quiere decírselo a Zeno? – la preguntó con una sonrisa divertida ante su actitud -. Entonces Zeno tratará de averiguarlo.

El rubio adoptó una exagerada pose pensativa, como si estuviera devanándose los sesos para encontrar la respuesta.

-En serio Zeno, no es na-

-La señorita estaba pensando en el señor, ¿no es cierto? – la interrumpió el rubio, provocando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara espontáneamente hasta que su rostro fue casi del mismo color que su cabello -. ¡Zeno ha acertado, acertado! – exclamó a la vez que alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba pensando en Hak? – le preguntó Yona, sabiendo que ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

-Porque la señorita ha estado actuando extraño cerca de él últimamente. Zeno lo ha notado, y seguro que alguno de los demás también.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó incrédula.

-El muchacho seguro, después de todo es muy inteligente. Seiryuu también, porque es muy observador. Seguramente Ryokuryuu ya tenga todo tipo de teorías al respecto…

-¿De verdad actúo tan raro? – le interrumpió Yona, obviamente abochornada.

-Bueno… Evitas el contacto visual con el señor, siempre procuras sentarte lejos de él durante las comidas, estás posponiendo tus clases de esgrima cuando antes no querías parar de practicar con él, cuando entramos en las ciudades pareces enfadada cuando alguna chica linda se acerca demasiado a él, también…

-Vale. Está bien. Lo entiendo – le volvió a interrumpir la chica agitando los brazos nerviosa y cada vez más sonrojada, pero luego pareció armarse de valor para preguntarle -: ¿Crees que Hak también lo ha notado?

-¿Qué actúas raro? Claro – la respondió sin dudar -. Aunque por suerte o por desgracia Zeno no cree que se haya dado cuenta del por qué del comportamiento de la señorita. Sorprendentemente, el señor parece igual de denso que la señorita para éste tipo de cosas.

-¿Éste tipo de cosas? – inquirió Yona, sin estar muy segura de si quería oír la respuesta.

-Cosas sobre el amor – soltó Zeno como si nada, provocando que Yona saltara en el sitio del impacto -. Si no fuera tan denso ya se habría dado cuenta de que la señorita ama a-

-¡No lo digas! – exclamó Yona, cortándole antes de que terminara la frase, a la vez que se lanzaba sobre él para taparle la boca con las manos. Tanto fue su ímpetu que Zeno a duras penas pudo mantener el equilibrio para no caerse de espaldas al suelo desde el tronco. Por su parte la chica miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírles -. No te atrevas a decirlo. ¿De acuerdo, Zeno?

El chico asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, ya que sus labios estaban sellados y no podía decir ni una palabra. Ante su gesto, la chica finalmente le soltó y Zeno tomó una respiración profunda.

-Eso ha sorprendido a Zeno. Sin duda la señorita es rápida cuando quiere.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Tan obvio es? – le preguntó ella por su parte, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

-Tan claro como que el sol sale al amanecer y se oculta en el ocaso. La señorita muestra todos los síntomas – la respondió Zeno sin dudar. La chica se tapó el rostro abochornada y soltó un gemido apesadumbrado -. Pero, como ya ha dicho Zeno, el señor no parece haberse dado cuenta de esto. Así que por ahora el secreto de la señorita está a salvo.

A pesar de sus palabras Yona seguía sin querer mirarle en medio de su bochorno, parecía realmente perturbada.

-¿La señorita quiere hablar con Zeno sobre ello? – se ofreció el rubio.

La chica se destapó levemente el rostro sonrojado para mirarle de reojo, comprobando que la expresión de Zeno no era burlona, sino cordial y tierna.

-No sé si puedo… Es complicado - reconoció la chica, pareciendo apesadumbrada.

-El amor siempre es complicado. Pero parece que la señorita realmente necesita hablar con alguien sobre ello. Zeno es bueno escuchando, y jura en el nombre de Ouryuu que no le contará nada a nadie.

Sin duda el rubio estaba siendo serio al respecto, por eso ella decidió hablarle con sinceridad. Aunque antes miró detenidamente a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban solos.

-No hay nadie cerca, la señorita no tiene que preocuparse – aseguró el rubio -. Todos están ocupados con sus tareas; y, si alguien se acerca, Zeno lo notará y avisará a la señorita. No te preocupes y cuéntale a Zeno lo que te preocupa.

-Lo que me preocupa, ¿eh? – comenzó la chica suspirando pesadamente, sin saber por dónde empezar -. En primer lugar, la verdad es que no me acabo de creer lo que siento, es decir, que esté enamorada otra vez. La verdad es que antes yo amaba a… a alguien, por lo menos creía hacerlo antes de que me traicionara y me rompiera el corazón. Es extraño, volver a tener éste sentimiento, aunque de alguna manera es diferente a la otra vez y también parecido en algunas cosas. No sé cómo explicarme – concluyó pareciendo realmente frustrada consigo misma.

-Todos los amores son diferentes, señorita. No tiene sentido que compares lo que sientes ahora con lo que sentiste antes hacia esa otra persona. El señor es único, por lo que los sentimientos que puedas tener hacia él también lo son – la explicó el rubio pacientemente.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón – reconoció Yona, meditando sus palabras.

-Pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

-No, no lo es – admitió saliendo de sus pensamientos para retomar el tema -. La verdad es que también tengo miedo de lo que Hak pueda pensar al respecto si se da cuenta.

-¿Tienes miedo al rechazo, señorita?

-Sí, pero no solo eso – afirmó negando levemente con la cabeza -. Temo que no crea que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – la preguntó confundido.

-Como ya te he dicho, antes amé a otra persona – murmuró la chica a la vez que se movía en el sitio nerviosamente, era obvio que era incómodo para ella hablar de ello -. Hak sabía de mis sentimientos, y estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo mientras yo demostraba abiertamente mi amor hacia esa persona. Dudo que después de todo este tiempo se crea que he dejado todo eso atrás para fijarme en él. A veces ni yo misma me lo creo, no sé cómo ha llegado a pasar. Pero eso veo difícil que él pueda llegar entenderlo.

-Los sentimientos humanos son un misterio, señorita. Puede que lo que sientas ahora hacia el señor siempre haya estado allí pero no hayas podido verlo por lo deslumbrada que estabas con tu otro amor. Las personas podemos ser muy ciegas y no tiene sentido buscar explicaciones para lo que sentimos, simplemente esos sentimientos están ahí.

-Lo sé. Es tan confuso.

Después de esas palabras el silencio se formó entre ellos mientras ambos meditaban, hasta que finalmente Zeno habló:

-Zeno cree que la señorita decirle al señor lo que siente – afirmó el rubio tan tranquilo, provocando que a la chica casi la diera un infarto ante su repentina declaración.

-¡Imposible! ¡No podría! – espetó la chica totalmente nerviosa y azorada a la vez que negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

-La señorita es una de las personas más valientes que conozco, seguro que puedes.

-No – volvió a negar ella efusivamente.

-La señorita ha hecho cosas más difíciles que ésta – siguió razonando el rubio.

-Mentira. Mentira – ella siguió negando.

-¿De qué tiene miedo la señorita? El señor es un buen hombre. Escuchará lo que la señorita tenga que decirle y no la juzgará – afirmó completamente seguro de lo que decía -. Zeno está seguro de que después la señorita se sentiría mejor.

-No. Después estaría mucho más nerviosa. ¿Y si mi relación con él cambia para siempre? ¿Y si lo arruino todo? – la histeria cada vez estaba más presente en la voz de la chica -. Prefiero que las cosas sigan igual que siempre antes que perderlo todo.

-Pero las cosas ya no pueden ser igual que siempre. Los sentimientos que la señorita ha descubierto han provocado que ella se comporte de forma diferente cerca de él. ¿Acaso estos últimos días no han sido suficiente prueba de ello?

-Ya, pero…

-Los cambios no siempre son malos, señorita, y lo que está claro es que las cosas no pueden seguir así durante mucho tiempo más. Vuestra relación terminará por volverse tensa, y cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será resolver la situación.

-Pero ¿y si Hak me rechaza?, o peor, ¿y si se lo toma a broma? Realmente dudo que pudiera volver a mirarle a la cara si eso pasara.

Zeno suspiró pesadamente, preguntándose internamente cómo Yona podía ser tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que Hak había tenido hacia ella desde el principio. Sin duda eran igual de densos para el amor, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Confía en Zeno, señorita. Nada malo pasará si se lo cuentas. Lo mejor es que la señorita sea sincera, ese es el camino más rápido para llegar a un entendimiento y las cosas vuelvan a estar bien entre vosotros.

Yona parecía seguir dudosa a pesar de sus palabras y el rubio volvió a suspirar de frustración. Estaba seguro de que, si no les daba un empujoncito, estos dos seguirían en la ignorancia para siempre. Por eso había decidido hablar con ella e intervenir, aunque él siempre había sido propenso a limitarse a ser un mero observador de las situaciones, sin implicarse mucho. Pero en esta ocasión no había podido contenerse en hablar con ella, y decidió que ya que se había lanzado a intervenir, debería hacerlo del todo y hasta el final.

-¿Puede ser Zeno totalmente sincero con la señorita? – la preguntó, aún inseguro por lo que había decidido.

-Por supuesto – le respondió ella, sorprendida ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Zeno cree que el peor sentimiento que hay en la vida es la frustración por no haberse atrevido a hacer algo cuando era el momento. El pasado no se puede cambiar, es irreversible, y hay cosas que solo se presentan una vez en la vida – comenzó con tono serio, la chica le estaba prestando su total atención, consciente de que Zeno estaba esforzándose por hacerla entender algo que consideraba importante -. Por eso, si la señorita está segura de sus sentimientos, debería darlos a conocer sin reparos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Porque la vida es impredecible y nunca se sabe cuándo va a ser tú última oportunidad para hacer algo – después de esas palabras hizo una pausa a la vez que sus manos formaban puños y arrugaban sus pantalones -. Zeno ha tenido tiempo de acumular muchos remordimientos y de arrepentirse de muchas cosas, pero también ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer el amor verdadero, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Por todo esto, Zeno le ruega a la señorita que no tarde mucho en hablar con el señor sinceramente. Porque cualquier día podría perder la oportunidad de hacerlo para siempre y arrepentirse de ello durante el resto de su vida. ¿La señorita entiende lo que Zeno quiere decir?

-Sí – afirmó ella con pesar, ya había visto varias veces a Hak demasiado cerca de la muerte -. Gracias por tú sinceridad, Zeno. Te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta.

El rubio asintió, satisfecho de haber expresado correctamente lo que quería decir. Pero al momento después se puso tensó y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el bosque, sobresaltando a la chica, aunque poco después el guerrero dragón se volvió a relajar a la vez que se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Mira por dónde. Parece que a la señorita se la ha presentado una nueva oportunidad de la vida – comentó Zeno haciéndose el misterioso.

Yona le miró confundida, pero enseguida salió de dudas cuando la figura de Hak se dejó ver entre los árboles.

-Aquí estáis – les dijo el recién llegado como saludo, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa -. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí escondidos?

-Solo hablábamos sobre la vida – declaró Zeno con una de sus amplias sonrisas, haciéndose el inocente.

-Claro, ese es un tema del que tú sabes mucho, ¿no anciano? – se burló Hak.

Yona, por su parte, estaba mirando a Hak fijamente, perdida en sus pensamientos y haciendo caso omiso de las bromas que los otros dos intercambiaban. Pero repentinamente pareció llenarse de determinación a la vez que se levantaba del sitio en el que estaba sentada.

-Hak, tenemos que hablar – declaró la chica seriamente, haciendo que los otros dos se giraran a verla. Hak confundido y Zeno levemente sorprendido.

-Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar princesa? – la preguntó la bestia del trueno curioso.

Yona avanzó hasta estar en frente de él, su expresión seguía siendo determinada. Pero cuando alzó la mirada para mirar fijamente los ojos azules de Hak pareció perder el impulso, ya que se sonrojó y volvió a apartar la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? – volvió a insistir Hak confundido, mientras Zeno les miraba expectante.

-Hak, yo… yo… - tartamudeó la chica cada vez más roja, luchando por hacer salir las palabras de su boca.

-¿Qué? – repitió Hak, ya empezando a preocuparse.

-Yo… ¡Quiero que me ayudes a practicar con la espada! – espetó la chica finalmente, haciendo que Hak parpadeara sorprendido y Zeno suspirara derrotado.

-Claro, no hay problema – la respondió Hak. Aunque aún parecía levemente confundido por la extraña actitud de la chica, al parecer finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar -. Espera aquí, iré a buscar las espadas.

La chica se limitó a asentir, sin atreverse a mirarle para que no notara su fuerte sonrojo.

La bestia del trueno desapareció entre los árboles por dónde había venido, dejando de nuevo a Yona y al guerrero dragón a solas.

-No he podido, Zeno. No he podido decírselo – la chica suspiró derrotada, pareciendo realmente abatida.

-No te desanimes señorita – trató de consolarla Zeno, acercándose a ella para darle una leve palmadita en su cabeza gacha -. Tampoco se puede decir que este fuera el momento ni la situación más propicios. Zeno está seguro de que la señorita podrá hacerlo en el momento adecuado.

-Sí, definitivamente lo haré – aseguró la chica, a la vez que en sus ojos volvía a brillar el fuego de su determinación -. Esta vez, no quiero tener remordimientos.

-Así se habla, señorita – la animó el dragón, alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Ya estoy aquí. Podemos empezar – habló Hak, que acababa de aparecer otra vez entre los árboles.

Yona se volvió a sonrojar, aunque este hecho pasó desapercibido para la bestia del trueno, ya que la chica estaba de espaldas a él. Zeno se limitó a sonreír divertido.

-Bueno, entonces Zeno os dejará solos para que podáis concentraros – declaró Zeno. Yona le dirigió una leve mirada de pánico, como si no quisiera quedarse solas con Hak, pero el rubio ignoró este hecho deliberadamente -. Seguramente el muchacho ya esté buscando a Zeno para que le ayude a preparar la comida y no conviene hacerle esperar. Nos vemos – se despidió para después alejarse de allí dando leves saltitos despreocupados.

Hak le hizo un gesto de despedida, mientras que a Yona parecía a punto de darla un ataque de nervios.

El rubio siguió sonriendo y dando saltitos alegres mientras se dirigía al campamento. No había conseguido que Yona se confesara a Hak todavía, pero se conformaba con haber convencido a la chica de que tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba seguro de que la situación se resolvería cuando llegara el momento adecuado, y tal vez él podría tratar de maquinar algo para adelantar los acontecimientos. Después de todo hacer de casamentera podía llegar a ser un buen entretenimiento.


End file.
